


Bedtime Reading

by molo (esteefee)



Series: Venice Place [4]
Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: April Showers Challenge, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:11:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/molo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by a discussion about "lave" being unsexy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedtime Reading

"This is dumb," Hutch muttered, but Starsky noticed he didn't move from his position on the bed, and his hand had slipped under the sheet at his waist. 

"Wait, it gets better," Starsky said. "'...his warm, moist lips were on my skin, a voice whispering, "Darling," in my ear so tenderly, so hungrily,... and a passion was aroused in me as he slipped his hands under my petticoat--'" 

Hutch emitted a small, derisive noise that sounded suspiciously like a snort. "I can't believe you read this stuff when you were a kid." 

"Hey, I didn't have any of Dad's Playboys to filch." Stubbornly, Starsky continued, "'At once his heat enveloped me, and he teased the hardened points of my breasts until they ached...'" 

Starsky reached over and captured one of Hutch's nipples between his fingers. 

"No fair," Hutch whispered, but he arched his back. 

"'...and I arched my back as he laved them with his tongue. The scent of him dazzled me, his warm hands upon me made me pant with shattered longing...'" 

"Oh!" Hutch said, and Starsky grinned. 

"Oh?" 

"D-do that...do that again." 

"This?" 

"Ohh." 

Starsky dropped the book. 

"'...and his kisses opened my mouth.'" 

:::

"Hey, Starsk, can we go to the library again tomorrow?"

  
 _Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> [Quotes are all mine. I think I have a future (or a past) as a horrible purple-prose writer.]


End file.
